


Did something happen?

by Mrstark_idontfeelsogood



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, M/M, Partying, domestic? stenbrough, teen drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrstark_idontfeelsogood/pseuds/Mrstark_idontfeelsogood
Summary: Something happened last night, if only Stan could remember what.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 19





	Did something happen?

Stan woke up to the sun hitting his eyes, instantly awakening the inevitable headache that came after a night of drinking. He groaned and rolled over to hide his face, only to land on another person in the bed. Immediately Stan sat up and looked around the room before glancing down at the sleeping person next to him. It was just Bill. Stan let out a sigh. Right, he went home with Bill after the party, as always.

"Mornin'," Bill mumbled as he rolled over to check the clock on his nightstand.

"Sorry for waking you up," Stan rubbed his eyes and then closed the curtains, not entirely blocking the light but it was enough to stop the throbbing behind his eyes.

"N-nah, we should p-probably be getting up anyway, we have t-to be at the diner in half an hour," Right. The diner. The losers always met at the diner at 11 after a night of drinking. Stan always forgot about it. But hey, that's what Bill was for.

They spent twenty minutes getting ready, brushing their teeth, getting dressed etc. before heading to the diner in Bills truck. Well it _technically_ it was Bills parents truck, but they were never around to use it anymore so it may as well be his. Neither of them spoke on the way to the diner, or much at all before, not in an awkward way but they were both a bit (a lot) hungover so the less words said, the less pain they were in.

As usual, when Bill and Stan got there, Mike, Bill and Bev were already there. Mike and Ben were engaged in a conversation probably about whatever new artist they just got into while Bev looked like she was asleep on the table, still in her pajamas with sunglasses on. The usual, then. Richie and Eddie would probably be there ten or so minutes late, only because Richie was the only one between the two who could drive, otherwise Eddie would not hesitate to leave Richie behind at his own home.

"Hey guys," Mike greeted them, seemingly waking Bev from her nap. Ben said hi and Bev nodded, she would not be speaking until after she'd had her breakfast but all three of them at the table had a knowing look in their eyes that Stan made a mental note to think into once his brain stopped bombarding him. In a few minutes, the waitress came and took their orders, along with taking Richie and Eddies regular orders for when they arrive. The curious glances from Ben, Mike and Bev didn't stop but nobody mentioned anything yet.

As predicted, Richie and Eddie showed up at 11:12. Mike and Ben were seated across from each other right by the window, with Bev to Bens right. Stan sat next to Mike, with Bill on his other side. Richie and Eddie sat across from each other at the end of the booth in a (usually pointless) attempt to keep their dramatic gestures from spilling anyone's drinks. When they walked through the door the pair were already mid-argument despite it being 11am on a Saturday and them both probably being hungover.

"Morning boys! and Bev." Richie announced way too loudly as they took their seats. He was one of those obnoxious morning people that are awake the minutes their eyes open, not because he actually liked being awake in the morning, more because it caused extreme annoyance to everyone around him. Being hungover was not an exception.

He was answered with a "Morning," from Ben and a few unwilling grunts from the rest of the table.

Minutes after Ron and Hermione (Richie and Eddie) showed up, the food arrived. A moment passed while they all ate for the first time that morning and then

"So..." Bev had that look in her eye again, now that the sunglasses were gone "How are you two?" She gestured at Bill and Stan, who exchanged a confused glance.

"...W-what?" Bill responded, to which half the table raised their eyebrows. When no one answered Bills question, Stan spoke up.

"Did something happen?" At this point everyone seemed to catch on that they genuinely had no clue as to what was going on. Everyone except Richie.

"Last night you guys-" Eddie launched himself across the table and slapped his hand over Richie's mouth.

"Guys?" Stan was worried now, Bev was giggling silently, Ben was trying to get her to stop, Mike was shaking his head and Monica and Chandler were having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"W-what? What h-happened?" Bill seemed to be getting nervous too.

"Nothing, really," Eddie tried to comfort them, failing, but it's the thought that counts. Richie must've licked Eddie's hand because he suddenly pulled away and started lecturing Richie about orally contracted viruses. Ben started a conversation about school or something, changing the subject. Not that Stan was paying attention anymore. He was picking at his food, too in his head to hear anything that was going on.

Did something happen at school? Or at the party? He doesn't remember blacking out. They showed up at 10-ish, they drank and played a few rounds of beer pong and then- shit. What happened? Pre-gaming, showing up, beer pong and then... nothing. Fuck. He woke up in Bill's bed is the next thing he could remember. Hastily he pulled out his phone and checked his messages, nothing after Bill picked him up. Okay, social media, if something happened, _someone_ will have posted about it. Nothing and even more nothing. Finally he went through his pictures and snap memories from last night, a few blurry pictures and videos of drunk shenanigans but nothing remarkable. Wait, Bev sent him a video probably around 2am.

Stan looked up and scanned the table, Beauty and the Beast were discussing some comic, the rest of the table was talking about the upcoming mid-terms, nobody was paying him any attention, perfect. Stan double checked that his volume was turned down before opening Bev's snap.

It was dark, they were clearly outside, Richie lit a joint and took a hit before passing it to Bev, who passed it to Bill. Bill inhaled deeply and made a head gesture clearly telling someone to come closer, and then there he was in the frame. Stan watched himself lean in to shotgun, nothing unusual, he preferred shotgunning to actually smoking. Business as usual, until after he was done, he didn't lean back. He watched himself blow the smoke right back at Bill's face, making eye contact the whole time. What the actual fuck was happening? Even after that they never broke eye contact. Until Bill glanced down at his lips and suddenly they were kissing, and the video cut off. Stan took a second to process what he had just seen and then,

"Shit!" Everyone at the table shut up and looked at him. He smacked a hand over his own mouth as he realized that he said that out loud.

"Stan?" Bill put a hand on Stan's shoulder and Stan felt his face flush. He refused to make eye contact with Bill, instead he watched the rest of the table realize what was happening. Their faces varied somewhere between amusement and pity.

"Can I get out?" His own voice sounded so small but Bill practically pushed Richie out of his seat before jumping out of the way himself. Stan scooted his way out and glanced back, meeting Bev's eyes. They screamed at him to take Bill with him. For some reason, he listened.

In an impulsive moment, he took Bills hand and dragged him out of the diner, rolling his eyes as he heard Richie's wolf whistle follow them. Stan didn't say a word as he pulled Bill around to the back to the diner, hoping no employee would come out to take the trash the bin. Bill asked what was happening in a very concerned voice the whole way there.

Still with no words, Stan pushed Bill up against the brick wall, he hesitated.

"Stan?"

"Shut up." Stan leaned in and kissed him, and for a moment he almost regretted it, and then Bill flipped them and began kissing back. It was clumsy and desperate and inexperienced but it was passionate and explosive and _so fucking hot_. The pair basked in the moment for a few minutes, and then Bill pulled back and leaned against the wall beside Stan.

"S-so?" He let out a small laugh "W-wanna tell me w-what's up?"


End file.
